gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit
"Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit" (Originaltitel: Weirdmageddon Part 1) ist die 18. Episode der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode erschien am 26. Oktober auf Disney XD und am 25. März zusammen mit Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität & Seltsamageddon 3 im Disney Channel. Handlung Nachdem Mabel den Riss an Blender gegeben hatte, ließ dieser ihn fallen und trat auf ihn drauf. Kurz danach entpuppte sich Blender als Bill und aus dem zerstörten Riss ein Energiestrahl geschossen und es bildete sich ein kreuzförmiger Riss am Himmel von Gravity Falls. Bill erschien am Riss und verwandelte sich in seine physikalische Form. Kurz danach wurde Mabel in einer rosapinken Kugel eingesperrt. Auf der Kugel war eine Sternschnuppe abgebildet. Genau wie das Zeichen aus dem Bill Cipher Rad. Daraufhin stand Blender auf und teleportierte sich zurück in seine Zeit um Hilfe zu holen. Später hat Bill die Statue von Nathaniel Northwest zerstört, Wahnsinns-Blasen beschworen und eine riesige Pyramide, die er als Burg benutzt, erschaffen. Danach sagte er: "Welcome to the Weirdmageddon!". Dipper und Onkel Ford standen vor der Mystery Shack. Sie rannten rein um nichts von der Seltsamkeits-Welle abzubekommen. Bill rief seine Freunde 8 Ball, Kryptos, Xanthar, Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon,Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Pacifier und zahlreiche Fledermaus-Augen aus dem Riss. Später kam auch der namenlose Freund von Bill dazu ohne das man ihn aus dem Riss kommen sah. Die Seltsamkeits-Welle kam auch zu Soos Haus und hat einen Tentakel im Garten erschaffen, den Grill zum leben erweckt und seine Mutter in einen Sessel verwandelt. Soos küsste seine Mutter und suchte nach seinen Freunden um ihnen zu helfen. Seine Mutter sagte nachdem Soos weg war: "Time for a Nap" und begab sich in die Liege-Form. Stan hing ein Schild an einen Baum als sein Hut wurde von einer Ziege angebissen wurde. Die Seltsamkeits-Welle ließ die Ziege zum Riesen werden, Stanley aber blieb normal. In der Arcade hat die Welle manche Spielcharaktere zum Leben erweckt. Darunter auch Rumble McSkirmish aus Gewinner verlieren nicht. Im Gefängnis wurden friedliche Bilder von den Gefangenen gemalt und vorgestellt. Gideons Bild hatte mit Mabel zu tun. Doch die Ziege hatte inzwischen eine Ecke des Gefängnisses aufgebissen, sodass Gideon und die anderen fliehen konnten. Inzwischen waren Ford und Dipper im Uhrenturm von Gravity Falls angekommen. Ford hat das Experiment 618 mitgenommen. Dies war ein schwarzer Koffer mit einer Waffe darin, die Bill auslöschen könnte. Doch leider zu früh gefreut. Die Welle hat die Glocke hinter Ford zum Leben erweckt und ihn erschrocken, sodass er mit der Waffe nur durch Bills Hut schießen konnte. Bills Hut regenerierte sich aber wieder. Bill drehte sich um und schoss einen Strahl in den Uhrenturm, dass die Decke explodierte. Bill hebt Ford mit Magie hoch während Ford den Rucksack mit den Tagebüchern zu Dipper warf. Bill stellte seinen Freunden Ford vor und bot Ford an sich ihnen anzuschließen. Doch Ford weigerte sich und sagte "I die before I join you! I know you weirdness Bill!" Bill sagte zu ihm: "Oh yeah and I know a riddle, why the old man do this?", Bill hob seine Arme und beugte seine Finger krallenförmig. Ford machte dies nach und fragte: "This?", sofort verwandelte Bill ihn in eine Statue und sagte: "Because I need a new backscratcher!". Bill lachte und benutze ihn als Rückenkratzer. Dipper nahm Fords Rucksack und rief Bill zu: "Thats enough Bill!". Bill drehte sich um und gab als Antwort:"You think you can stop me?" Dipper versuchte in Bills Auge zu schlagen. Doch er misslang. Bills Auge hatte einen Schutz und Dipper wurde weit nach hinten geschleudert. Bill nahm die 3 Tagebücher und verbrannte sie vor Dippers Augen. Dipper rannte weg und dachte, dass sich Stanley und die anderen vielleicht in der Mall versteckten. Als er die verlassene Mall betrat rief er nach Stan und Mabel. Ein Licht erschien am "Food Court". Nachos standen auf einem Tisch. Dipper ging hin und versuchte, sie zu essen, doch es war eine Falle. Er wurde in einem Netz gefangen und aus einem Busch sprang Wendy heraus. Sie hatte eine Armbrust und tötete eine Fledermaus die neben ihr vorbei flog. Sie hackte das Netz ab, sodass Dipper auf den Boden fiel. Dipper rannte zu ihr und umarmte sie. Wendy nahm Dipper mit in ihr Geheimversteck. Toby war auch dabei. Sie besprachen was passierte und Dipper und Wendy gingen raus um frische Luft zu holen. Beide tranken eine Pitt Cola. Wendy sagte, dass Dipper Mabel finden muss. Dann sahen sie die rosapinke Kugel an den Klippen. Währenddessen feierte Bill seinen Sieg in seiner Pyramide. Er und seine Freunde machten eine Party. Plötzlich hörten sie: "Open up, this is the Police, Timepolice". Die Tür wurde von der Zeitpolizei aufgesprengt. Das Zeit-Baby, Lolph, zahlreiche Zeitpolizisten und Blender standen vor der Tür. Das Zeitbaby sagte zu Bill, dass das uns bekannte Universum ausgelöscht werden würde, wenn er die Kombination der zwei Universen nicht stoppen würde. Das Zeitbaby warnte Bill noch "If you ripping in this dimension continues, it will destroy the very fabrik of existens! So render now or face my tantrum!", doch Bill erwiderte "Oh, no a tantrum! Whatever will I do, about that... HOW ABOUT THAT, BOOOOM!" Bill schoss eine Schockwelle aus seinem Finger, die alle dort versammelten Zeitpolizisten darunter auch Lolph und das Zeitbaby vernichteten. Blender überlebte und reiste zurück in seine Zeit. Wendy, Dipper und Toby suchten inzwischen ein Auto. Toby wurde währenddessen mit Betäubungspfeilen beschossen. Wendy sagte zu ihm Tony anstatt Toby. Die Pfeile kamen von Gideon und den ausgebrochenen Verbrechern. Gideon hatte den Schlüssel zur Mabels Kugel. Wendy und Dipper wurden von einem der Männer hochgenommen. Wendy drehte seinen Arm nach hinten und der Mann stolperte über Dipper. Wendy schnappte sich den Schlüssel und Gideon und drohte, dass sie Gideon in den Hintern treten würde, wenn die Gefangenen sie in Ruhe lassen. Wendy schlug danach die Scheibe eines Polizeiautos ein und schoss Gideon mit ihrem kraftvollen Tritt in die Gefangenen, die daraufhin umfielen. Wendy und Dipper stiegen ins Auto und fuhren zu Mabels Kugel. Gideon und die Gefangenen sprangen sofort ihre in Autos, um Wendy und Dipper aufzuhalten und Mabel zu retten, in der Hoffnung, dass Mabel sich in Gideon verlieben würde. Ein Auto der Gefangenen wurde von einem von Bills Monstern aufgefressen. Wendy und Dipper mussten durch die Wahnsinns-Blasen fahren. In einer verwandelten sie sich in Vögel, in einer anderen in Anime-Figuren, in der nächsten zu Fleisch und in der Letzten zu echten Menschen. Gideon ist mit einem der Gefangenen auch durch die Wahnsinn-Blasen gefahren. In der ersten wurden sie zu 3D-Figuren, danach zu Frauen und als letztes zu Schwarz-Weiß Figuren aus alten Cartoons ohne Ton, wo ihr Geschrei nur geschrieben eingeblendet wurde. Wendys Auto wurde von Gideon gerammt, woraufhin sie und Dipper über eine Schlucht springen mussten. Sie schafften es, doch landen verunglückt. Dippers Tür ging auf und er kroch über den Boden. Vor ihm stand eine scheinbar fremde Person mit einem Mantel. Diese Person war Soos. Wendy stieg verletzt aus dem nun zerstörten Polizeiwagen. Doch das eigentliche Problem war, dass Gideon und die Gefangenen sie eingekesselten. Dipper sagte, dass sie zusammenarbeiten sollten um auf diese Weise Bill stoppen sollten. Gideon war berührt und er und die Gefangenen fuhren mit ihren Autos zur Pyramide von Bill. Dipper, Wendy und Soos schlossen die pinke Kugel, in der Mabel gefangen war, auf und gingen Hand in Hand gemeinsam hinein. Wissenswertes Trivia *Das Intro dieser Folge unterscheidet sich von dem normalen Intro. Statt der bekannten Hauptcharaktere befanden sich dort Bills Freunde und die Musik klang verzerrt. **Als am Ende des Intros das Bill Chipher Rad gezeigt wird, ist anstelle von Bill nur ein großes Loch zu sehen. en:Weirdmageddon Part 1 es:Raromagedón: Parte 1 ru:Странногеддон (часть 1) it:Oscurmageddon Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2